


After the Long Wait

by oudeteron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sex Toys, but hopefully subverts some token scenarios anyway, originshipping, unapologetically a sappy pining-for-each-other fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudeteron/pseuds/oudeteron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the time, Steven is just busy enough not to miss Wallace while they're apart. Most of the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Long Wait

“And that concludes our report on the unusual Pokémon sightings at Mr. Backlot's mansion. Meanwhile, preparations are under way at Lake Valor for the premier contest event of the season...”

Steven looked up from the assembly of rocks laid out on his once polished, now dirt-covered glass desk. Sure enough, the TV reporter's attention was currently fixed on none other than Wallace, whose face was smiling serenely from the huge flatscreen Steven had affixed to one of the walls of his villa. Wallace radiated confidence, answering the interviewer's questions with his easy charm, and Steven couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride seeing the cloak draped over Wallace's shoulders, proclaiming him the reigning Hoenn champion. He was much better suited for the glamorous lifestyle that came with the job anyway, Steven mused as the report finished with a starstruck summary of Wallace's most recent claim to fame, the establishment of an official Sinnoh contest named in his honour.

Steven stared at the TV screen with an unfocused expression for almost a full minute after the show concluded, then shook his head and sighed. He was happy for the recognition Wallace was getting and for the peace that he, Steven, now had to pursue his research into rare rocks from the comfort of his own villa. Still, there were times when he would have happily dropped even the most precious stone in exchange for a little private time with Wallace, particularly when reminded of how attractive the man was, of his calm manner that somehow won everyone over before they knew it.

The two of them had discussed the problem of conflicting schedules before the start of the busy season at this very villa. “You know I'll make time for you as often as I can, right?” Wallace had reassured him, and of course Steven understood there was nothing for it with their disparate lifestyles. And it wasn't like he had nothing to do himself. Sinnoh was an exciting region, its nature stunning to the point that it banished all thoughts of home whenever Steven was out there digging and searching, and his haul usually kept him entertained for weeks afterwards. As far as career pursuits were concerned, their arrangement was perfect – or so it would have been if not built upon weeks of separation at a time.

Lost in thought, Steven stood to leave the messy desk, so thoroughly distracted from his task that there was just no point fighting it. He headed for the bathroom, keen to occupy himself in whatever way could rid him of the restlessness he felt; he had to wash the grime from his hands anyway, and perhaps he'd round it off with a lazy bath...

Or perhaps – the flash of inspiration hit him as the towel he was drying his hands on snagged on a nearby cabinet – perhaps he could relive one particularly good romp he had enjoyed with Wallace during their shared holiday.

He pulled the topmost drawer open, the items he sought still tucked safely into the far corner. Since the villa was empty, Steven had no qualms about returning to the living room and throwing himself down on the sofa. The expression Wallace had worn in the report was still fresh in his mind, altogether too knowing at the second glance. Could he have expected Steven to tune into the show, just like that? It was such a random idea, but if anyone could spin randomness into a dazzling pattern that looked like it had been there the whole time once he pointed it out, it was Wallace.

Steven wasn't bothering to undress properly, but he did kick off his shoes, then discarded his trousers and undergarments to give himself unencumbered access. The sofa was overkill in terms of comfort – just like everything else in the villa, now he thought about it – and so being sprawled out on it didn't make him miss bed at all. Steven held up what he had brought from the bathroom: a cool, curvaceous object that was unyielding in his grasp despite its smooth appearance. He settled on his back, pulling an extra pillow under his hips and spreading his legs wide.

What he held was a steel dildo, the material so funnily appropriate that both he and Wallace had chuckled quite a bit together on their first go at it. But it did its job well, boasting several bulbs that gradually increased in size on one end. Thinking of the time he had used these on Wallace until the man was a moaning, writhing mess in their bed, Steven applied a good amount of lube to each bulb and then smeared it all along the sinuous surface of the toy, then slathered some on himself for good measure. When he looked down, he saw that his cock was far from erect just yet, yet he felt no less horny for the fact. He needed release on a conscious level; his body was simply gearing up. It wasn't like he was in a hurry.

Similarly to the rings he always wore, the dildo was custom-made. Wallace had teased him to no end about that at first, insisting he was such a maniac that everything had to be rare rocks or metals with him, never mind what purpose it was for. But he hadn't complained in the slightest when they used the finished product, with Steven gently demonstrating just why steel was the most versatile of materials. That was what Steven recalled – the expression on Wallace's face, the noises he made as the steel instrument eased into him – as he gave himself the same treatment in the present, pressing the smallest bulb inside with a steady hand.

He'd almost forgotten how seductive the dildo was, how easy it was to get going after the initial push. The second bulb slipped in easily; Steven closed his eyes, imagining that Wallace could see him now, perhaps even partake in the fun. He treated himself to a leisurely inner massage before, feeling greedier by the second, he pressed on until the largest bulb entered him fully, breath catching in his throat and his cock stiffening.

His hand moved to no particular rhythm, his body adjusting eagerly. He was going to take this slow, make it a luxury to match everything around here, wear himself out enough to fall asleep when he was through. As his comfort with the penetration grew, he began thrusting in calculated motions that brought only the largest bulb out before all three were pushed in again, all gliding effortlessly at his command. It really felt almost as exhilarating as having Wallace do this to him, and Steven tried his best to fool his brain into believing that the hand setting the pace did belong to his preoccupied lover after all.

Had he been less determined to block out his surroundings, he may have picked up the sound of footsteps outside the villa. He may not have frozen in surprise when the lock in the front door clicked, betraying the unmistakable workings of a key.

Steven made a split-second decision. Only one person in the world besides him had the keys to his villa – and if, by some ludicrous stroke of fortunate timing, he was returning now...

The doorknob turned, and still Steven did nothing. He lay there, his gaze fixed on the door, heart beating with wild excitement despite his outward silence. He made no effort to conceal his recent activity beyond pausing. The sofa was at an angle to the door and it wasn't like the newcomer would instantly get a full view of him – only enough of a view to unequivocally interpret the situation for what it was.

Then it was like a bright light going on in the doorway as Wallace's white-robed figure crossed the doorstep. He hadn't noticed Steven at all yet; he was locking the door behind him, hanging his cloak, and only then, finally, did he look across the room with a start.

“Steven!” His eyes widened. “Well, oh my...is this a bad time?”

“You tell me,” Steven replied, not missing a beat; there was no point playing shy now even if he ended up sounding corny. “Is this a bad time for you?”

Wallace pretended – Steven was pretty sure – to consider the question as a serious dilemma, still standing a few paces away. “I'm tempted to say it is just for that awful pick-up line, but...” He took off his hat. “That would be such a lie.”

Steven had already dispensed with anything that could impede him getting up while Wallace spoke. Within seconds, they were in each other's arms, swaying beside the rock-strewn table, clinging together in their various states of dress. Steven kissed Wallace full on the mouth and a cry was stifled between them while they struggled to bring every inch of themselves into contact. They only broke apart for Steven to start removing Wallace's shirt, which the other man shrugged out of immediately, letting Steven move straight to his trousers and underwear. Those were still pooled around Wallace's ankles when Steven gripped his newly exposed shaft and began stroking it to attention. “Quick...”

“So you want me to –?” Wallace's question was swallowed up by their next kiss, sloppy and urgent. Steven ignored his own mounting arousal while single-mindedly working up Wallace's, feeling it respond with readiness that seemed almost too good to be true. He surmised that Wallace had been just as deprived as him this whole time, quite likely reflecting on all the things they hadn't had the chance to do in the past weeks on his way here; how convenient, then, that he had found Steven so willing to catch up. Rather than producing Wallace's excitement from scratch, Steven was much more likely drawing up weeks of suppressed passion that was only too happy to come to the surface.

“Stop,” Wallace pleaded through gritted teeth, “or you'll finish me soon.”

Steven couldn't help a little smug smirk, but he relented instantly. “Then hurry up...”

The sofa was the closest place that would do. Steven climbed it, still wearing his rumpled shirt and naked from the waist down. The dildo lay there discarded, but Wallace did not miss it. “Ah, that's what you were doing?”

“It was the best I had,” Steven rejoined with a chuckle and took up position on the sofa just as confidently. He wasn't going to lie down this time. No, instead he would kneel on the seat, legs sufficiently apart, facing the backrest and gripping it securely as he bent forward. This exposed his rear to Wallace at the perfect height for what they both wanted, and within moments an appreciative hand was running over his buttocks as Wallace closed in on him.

“I suppose you're ready, thanks to this?” Wallace asked, touching the tip of the steel toy to Steven's still slick opening for clarity.

“Mmm...” was all Steven managed. He resisted pushing back onto the dildo with tremendous difficulty.

The cool steel vanished and there was a rustle of plastic, the distinctive sound of a condom wrapper being torn. They both liked using lubricated ones for this and always kept some around the house; this packet had come from the partition between the segments of the sofa, a hiding spot that proved quite convenient outside their bedroom. Solid warmth replaced the earlier impression of cold as the head of Wallace's cock pressed thickly into Steven's flesh – then it was entering him, smooth on the surface but relentlessly, irresistibly filling compared to the unevenly sized bulbs from before. After the first overwhelming moment, Steven realized that Wallace was holding him by the hips, tilting them just so while he slid in deeper. Steven exhaled harshly, producing a sound that was a kind of lewd _ugh_. The way Wallace held him in position made being taken from behind that much more exposing,  especially when he was already so receptive.

Nothing louder than his laboured breathing had escaped Wallace at first, but Steven's noise of incoherent pleasure loosened his tongue as well. The strained moan he let out said plainly that it was costing him every bit of resolve not to just plunge in.

The thing was, Steven had been expecting it. Hoping for it. He turned his head as far as he could towards Wallace, voice cracking slightly as he spoke, “Go on.”

“Thank you,” came the ragged whisper of a reply, and Wallace drove himself in all the way.

Both of them cried out, Steven digging his fingernails into the expensive leather of the sofa and bucking up against his partner. Their hips fit snugly together and Wallace seemed to be relishing the sensation, barely pulling back before he sank in once more, deep, so deep inside Steven. “I missed you so much,” he murmured, and then, each word emphasized by a slow thrust, “missed...you...”

“Aahhh...” Steven felt his face burn and his entire body shudder. The way Wallace was going was both intense and frustrating, the pace impossibly restrained for a time like this. No sooner had the thought crossed Steven's mind, however, than Wallace's movements changed. He rocked back and forth with greater force, each thrust longer than the previous one so that Steven was aware of every inch sliding in or out. When Wallace withdrew almost completely, Steven let out a disappointed groan, but in an instant he was filled again and his groaning became a series of helpless little gasps, growing ever louder as the routine repeated, again and again, leaving him no time to recover. Wallace was gripping his hips tightly enough to bruise, but that didn't matter – or maybe it did because that, too, felt so good...

The rhythm grew frantic and Wallace's thrusts more shallow, trading the former depth for speed and friction. Steven wished it had occurred to him to have one of the walls fitted with a mirror and attempted to piece the visuals together in his mind's eye instead, Wallace leaning over him, tendrils of hair plastered to his face with sweat as he kept up the demanding pace. Steven felt his pleasure cresting, not quite spilling over but nearing just those heights, as Wallace sighed above him, “I'm so close...”

“Me too –” Steven stuttered out, arching his back in a mostly vain attempt to make himself even more open, even easier for Wallace to fuck right to orgasm. “More – keep going –”

Gasping, Wallace did just that: all his remaining energy seemed to go to his hips as he slammed them against Steven's in the telltale frenzy preceding climax. His body was going rigid, his movements convulsive and harsh. “Steven, I – I – _ahhhhhhh_...”

Steven couldn't keep silent at that, being able to pinpoint the exact moment Wallace's control broke. He was almost there himself, almost...

A hand sneaked around from behind, found his cock and pumped. Steven had avoided touching himself there or asking for it until now, certain that he wouldn't have lasted long with dual stimulation. It took just a few unsteady strokes and he was done, arching into Wallace's hand, moaning wordlessly, making a mess of the once immaculate sofa and not caring one bit.

Wallace still rocked feebly against him, their bodies joined only for the sake of intimacy. The hand wrapped around Steven's length went slack and came to rest on his abdomen; a wet, gentle touch. Exhausted as Steven felt in the afterglow, he still wanted to support the other's weight simply because it was so reassuring. He was shivering a little, breathing as heavily as Wallace above him, his cock still thrumming with the shadow of his recent excitement and his backside exceedingly tender from how it had just been used. The hand resting on his belly moved up under his shirt, tracing an invisible path from his navel to the middle of his chest before stroking a nipple. Wallace's other hand was caressing his left hip as if to soothe it.

“Wonderful welcome,” Wallace murmured after a few moments, his voice soft.

Steven gave a tired _mmmmh_ when at last Wallace pulled out of him with care, and immediately slumped forward onto the backrest. He could tell Wallace was disposing of the used rubber and thought that perhaps he should have worn one too to avoid ruining  the furniture, but in his sensual haze none of that was quite important.

He could have dozed off in the brief time it took for Wallace to get back, but then gentle hands were helping him out of the stained shirt and wiping him down with a towel. He shook his head to clear it as Wallace pulled him to his feet, then turned around so they were face to face.

In a naked embrace they kissed, every move relaxed and languid. Though their groins were pulled flush against each other, neither had recovered enough for the close contact to stir them up. It just felt good to bask in the intimacy, the lack of any barrier between them, be it of a physical or a less tangible nature.

“Bed?” Wallace breathed at the end of the long kiss.

“What, shall we go again?” Steven teased, knowing full well they were both sated _now_.

“I'm afraid not before a good nap... But, you know, you were so into this,” Wallace said suddenly with a coy smile. “Would you be up for trading places later?”

Steven kissed the smile off his lips, only to conjure up a new one. “With you, every which way.”

**Author's Note:**

> ETA 09/03/2016: The feelings and situations portrayed this fic are legit, but in retrospect I wish I had already realized they didn't "have to" be cis men when I wrote it. If you want to make me happy please also consider reading my never stuff where this isn't an issue. Yes, it matters to me. Thank you.


End file.
